Les gens heureux n'ont pas d'histoire
by kakalazen
Summary: 1977, 7ème année des maraudeurs. Avec la montée au pouvoir du mage noir, les maraudeurs font bien de s’inquiéter car dans l’ombre, des complots se trament… et certains arrivent à leur but… ABANDON ! Allez lire Histoires à prendre pour les détails !
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : Les gens heureux n'ont pas d'histoire

**Source** : Harry Potter

**Spoilers** : Tome 1 à 5 voir 6 tout dépendant de ce que contient le tome 6…

**Genre** : Humour, Mystère, Horreur, Romance (enfin, il y a de tout !)

**Auteur** : KaKa La Zen

**Résumé très court parce le site donne qu'un petit espace** : 1977, septième année des maraudeurs. Avec la montée au pouvoir du mage noir, les maraudeurs font bien de s'inquiéter car dans l'ombre, des complots se trament… et certains arrivent à leur but… Voilà une autre année qui ne sera pas de tout repos pour les Gryffondor et leurs proches !

**Résumé très long pour que vous en sachiez un peu plus et surtout parce que je me suis éclaté à le faire** : Mélanger quatre maraudeurs, une préfète en chef à cheval sur les règlements et les trois amies survoltées de la préfête en chef. Rajouter ensuite deux futurs Aurors fous par les Doloris made in Bellatrix, des amis des deux aurors dont un Prewett. Aussitôt, il vous faut rajouter le deuxième Prewett qui s'appelle en réalité Charlie Weasley, les petites sœurs de Remus et Hestia, les petits amis et petites amies de tout ce bataclan là et deux bébés pas encore nés qui foutent le bazar là-dedans. Finalement, pour mettre du piquant, vous mettez une Lily qui déteste James, Peter qui espionne pour le compte de Voldemort, un préfet en chef qui fout la merde avec sa gang de Serpentard, des complots qui se trament et dont certains arrivent à leur but et Voldemort qui fait des siennes avec ses meurtres. Et vous mettez comme décor l'Angleterre en 1977, à Poudlard, avec ses profs et ses élèves. Ensuite, vous servez… et voilà mon histoire !

**Certaines particularités **: Beaucoup de persos inventés mais pour faire une histoire, il ne faut pas inventer, non ?

**Couple :** Y en a trop pour les nommer. Le principal est cependant JP/LE, par contre…

**Disclaimer :** Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être une romancière qui écrit des best-sellers, moi ? Alors tout appartient à J.K. et moi je ne suis qu'une modeste écrivaine de fanfics !

Prologue +

C'était une nuit chaude de juillet. À l'extérieur, cependant, rares étaient les personnes qui étaient sorties. À l'intérieur, dans une petite maison de campagne de l'Angleterre, un adolescent écrivait une lettre à un de ses amis par hibou. Cet adolescent avait 17 ans, des cheveux noirs, des yeux marron et se prénommait James Potter. Il écrivait une lettre à un de ses meilleurs amis, Sirius Black.

_Cher Sirius,_

_Comment ça va chez ta cousine Andromeda ? J'avoue ne pas avoir eu beaucoup de nouvelles depuis, tu m'as dis que tu me diras les nouvelles lorsque tu viendras chez moi. D'ailleurs, parlant de ça, après-demain c'est dimanche et mes parents veulent te voir. Tu n'es pas venu ces deux dernières semaines – la petite Nymphadora t'accaparerait-elle autant ou bien tu es trop gêné de te faire inviter par mes parents ? – alors tu devrais venir à celle-ci. J'aimerais bien avoir de tes nouvelles. Remus et Peter viendront aussi, mes parents les ont également invité… pour fêter notre passage à tout les 4 en septième année, selon ma mère. Personnellement, je crois que c'est un énième prétexte pour encore vous voir à tout les trois parce qu'elle vous aime bien. Bref._

_Tu as entendu parler des assassinats chez les moldus ? J'espère que ça n'a pas touché le quartier de Lily ! Il y a également quelques sorciers qui furent touchés. La mère de Remus est morte, tu le savais ? Bon, ce n'est pas comme si ça le dérangeait, aussi… Mais comme il m'a dit, c'était quand même sa mère, ça lui fait un petit quelque chose. Je n'ai rien de vraiment nouveau à te dire, en tout cas, si c'est que mon père est toujours au boulot et que ma mère essaie de combler le vide._

_Prongs_

**_+ Interlude +_**

Le lendemain, à des kilomètres plus loin dans une paisible banlieue de Londres, un adolescent aux cheveux bruns et yeux gris fut surpris de voir qu'un hibou dormait sur un bord de son lit, une lettre à la main. Il se saisit de ladite lettre et sourit. Il se saisit d'une plume et écrivit à son tour.

_Cher James,_

_Ça va très bien chez ma cousine Andromeda, je t'en parlerais plus lorsque je viendrais te voir dimanche, je n'y échapperais pas, hein ? Je ne pense pas. T'inquiète pas, j'adore ta mère (et sa cuisine en particulier). Ton père aussi, bien que je l'ai vu moins souvent. Et oui, Nymphadora m'accapare, je devais la garder les 2 précédents dimanches, Andromeda avait été pour travailler, tout comme Ted. Ils travaillent tout les deux à la Brigade d'élite des tireurs de baguette, ils sont débordés vu qu'ils endossent pratiquement le métier d'auror. Et non, je ne suis pas gêné de me faire inviter par tes parents ! En plus, je suis sûr que tu ne me croiras pas en lisant ses mots, alors pas la peine d'argumenter, je pense. Remus et Peter seront là ? Super ! Elles nous aiment bien, t'es sûr ? _

_Il y a eu des assassinats chez les moldus ? Oui, j'ai su ça aussi. Et James, tu veux que je te dise une chose. Tu es complètement et follement amoureux de Lily Evans et tu ne fais que rêver des choses que je ne dirais pas par peur que tes parents tombent sur cette lettre et aussi de la marier et de lui faire une tonne de marmots. Tu n'as pas qu'un béguin pour elle sinon ça ferait longtemps que tu aurais laissé tomber. La mère de Remus s'est fait tuer ? Ah bon ? Bof… Moi je préfère sa belle mère. Normal en sachant que je n'ai pas connue l'autre. Comme si elle mériterait d'être connue, franchement ! Je ne sais pas si ça aurait le même effet si ma mère mourrait. Sûrement que je serais plus endeuillé si c'était ta mère plutôt que la mienne. Encore plus si ça serait vous ou ma petite amie, James. Sinon, moi j'ai rien d'autre à te dire qu'Andromeda va bien, Ted aussi et que la petite est, tiens toi bien… une métamorphomage ! Surpris, hein ? C'est sympa, elle se met les cheveux blonds bouclés comme les Barbie. Ça lui fait bien. Elle n'est pas encore capable de changer ses traits du visage ni ses yeux, par contre. Mais ça devrait bientôt arriver, Jessica dit que ça lui a pris 6 mois facile avant de changer ses traits du visage et 1 an pour les yeux. J'espère qu'elle remettra ses yeux gris après, ils sont si beaux. Je les ai aussi, d'ailleurs._

_Padfoot_

Sirius sourit et se souvint de sa première année. Sa rencontre avec James, Peter et Remus, la découverte surprenante sur celui-ci et les aveux sur sa mère qu'il avait, cette mère aussi pire que la sienne.

**Flash-Back**

_**Poudlard, Infirmerie, 14 décembre 1971…**_

_« Pomfresh ! Pomfresh ! On veut rentrer ! hurlèrent 3 Gryffondor, tambourinant à la porte. »_

_La jeune infirmière de trente ans – qui faisait toujours baver les adolescents plus vieux bourrés d'hormones, d'ailleurs – soupira contre les 3 premières années qui allaient réveiller son patient et les fit rentrer. Mais c'était quoi son idée, aussi, de les inviter à revenir la voir demain matin ?_

_Elle ouvrit cependant la porte._

_« Oui ? demanda-t-elle aux 3 premières années. »_

_« On veut savoir ce qui se passe avec Remus ! dit James d'un ton autoritaire. »_

_« Vous avez dit hier soir qu'on pouvait venir vous voir demain, dit Sirius. »_

_« Et moi aussi, je veux savoir ! fit Peter. »_

_L'infirmière soupira._

_« Vous lui demanderez vous-mêmes les explications, ce n'est pas moi qui va vous les dire. D'ailleurs, demandez lui à l'instant, il vient de se réveiller. Attention, pas plus de 5 minutes et n'hurlez pas. Je vais chercher des potions à votre professeur et je reviens. »_

_Elle partit sans bruit. Les maraudeurs se tournèrent._

_« Dit la vérité, toute la vérité, rien que la vérité… dit James. »_

_« Dit je le jure ? finit Remus, un sourire aux lèvres, tentant de faire de l'humour.. »_

_Peter rigola._

_« Encore un autre truc moldu, hein ? fit Sirius. »_

_« Ouais, dit Remus. »_

_« Et manquerait plus que tu prêtes serment sur la bible, dit Peter. »_

_« Ça se ressemble ici, dit James, on dit « Vous jurez, sur le livre de Merlin, de dire toute la vérité, rien que la vérité, toute la vérité… »_

_« C'est vrai que ça se ressemble, dit pensivement Peter. »_

_Remus sourit doucement et pensa ensuite avec nostalgie que ce serait sûrement un de ses derniers sourires._

_« Sinon, dit Sirius, on est là pour savoir pourquoi tu étais avec Pomfresh près du Saule Cogneur, hier soir. »_

_« Parce que tu ne la séduisait pas. »_

_« Ça, c'est évident, dit Peter, étant donné qu'elle est mariée. Vous savez si elle a des enfants ? »_

_Ils haussèrent des épaules._

_« Mais sinon, dit James, tu vas nous dire maintenant ce que tu foutais là-bas. »_

_« Ta mère n'aimerait pas ton langage, je crois, dit Remus. »_

_« M'en fous, elle est pas là et je veux la réponse à ma question. »_

_James était très sérieux. Sirius et Peter attendait de savoir la réponse. Quant à Remus, il était inconfortable._

_« Je me doute par contre de ce que tu es, déclara-t-il avec un sourire. »_

_Remus ouvrit grand les yeux._

_« Il n'est pas le seul, fit Sirius. N'est-ce pas, Peter ? »_

_« Ouais, Sirius a raison. »_

_Il soupira._

_« Tu sais, Remus, mon père est auror, dit James. J'en sais donc assez en DCFM. Et hier, c'était la pleine lune. J'ai raison ? »_

_Remus soupira._

_« Je le savais. Vous allez me laisser tomber comme une chaussette ! »_

_« ON A JAMAIS DIT ÇA ! s'écria Sirius. JAMAIS ! »_

_« TU CROIS SINCÈREMENT QU'ON VA TE LAISSER TOMBER, hurla James à son tour. »_

_« Ils ont raison… dit Peter. »_

_Remus était stupéfait. Il ne voulait pas le laisser tomber ? Mais il était…_

_« Je suis un monstre, déclara-t-il. Pourquoi voulez vous rester avec moi ? »_

_« Mais t'es pas un monstre, Remus ! cria Sirius. T'es tout le contraire ! S'il y a des monstres dans l'école, ce ne sont pas toi ! Vraiment pas… »_

_« Je suis un monstre ! »_

_« Les Serpentard le sont ! renchérit James. Pas toi. Toi, tu en es le contraire ! »_

_« Je me transforme en bête sanguinaire à la pleine lune ! »_

_« Juste à la pleine lune ! dit Peter. Juste à la pleine lune ! »_

_« Ça n'empêche pas le fait que vous ne devriez pas m'approcher. »_

_Sirius prit une grande inspiration._

_« MAIS T'ES BORNÉ MA PAROLE ! ON TE DIT QU'ON VEUT RESTER AMI AVEC TOI QUAND MÊME ET TOI TU NOUS DIT QUE T'ES UN MONSTRE ! »_

_« Il a raison, dit Peter. »_

_« T'ES PAS UN MONSTRE ! hurla James à sa suite. SINON POURQUOI TU SERAIS GENTIL ? LES MONSTRES POUR MOI, CE SONT DES PERSONNES QUI FONT DU MAL AUX AUTRES ! »_

_« MAIS JE FAIS DU MAL AUX AUTRES ! JE PEUX LES TRANSFORMER À CHAQUE PLEINE LUNE ! »_

_« POMFRESH T'ENFERME DANS LA CABANE HURLANTE POUR NE PAS QUE TU FASSE MAL AUX AUTRES, JUSTEMENT ! »_

_Ils se regardèrent quelques instants, puis James reprit la parole._

_« Remus ? »_

_« Oui ? »_

_« Tu n'as pas cru le serment qu'on s'est fait quand on est devenus amis ? »_

_Remus se souvint de cette soirée d'octobre, de la façon ou tout avait commencé._

**Flash-Back dans le Flash-Back**

_« Black ! T'es qu'une pourriture ! hurla James Potter. Résidu de Serpentard envoyé à Gryffondor. »_

_« Hey, quelqu'un va recevoir une Beuglante ! s'exclama Peter. »_

_En effet, on voyait arriver une chouette d'un noir pur arriver avec une lettre rouge. Celle-ci se déposa devant Sirius._

_« Méphistos, t'aurais pas pu la jeter dans le lac, dit Sirius alors que des ricanements parvenait à ses oreilles. Désolé tout le monde ! »_

_Et il ouvrit la lettre._

_« SIRIUS BLACK ! ABOMINATION DE LA FAMILLE ! hurla sa mère. JE NE PENSAIS PAS QUE JE POUVAIS ÊTRE ENCORE PLUS HUMILIÉE QUE QUAND J'AI APPRIS QUE MON FILS AÎNÉ AVAIT ÉTÉ ENVOYÉ DANS LA MAISON DES LIONS, CES SALES TRAÎTRES À LEUR SANG ET AMOUREUX DES MOLDUS, MAIS CE QUE J'AI DÉCOUVERT EST PIRE ! TU TRAÎNES AVEC DES ENFANTS DE MOLDUS ! »_

_Sirius eut envie de se terrer au plus profond d'un trou. Les Gryffondor le détestait pour ce qu'était sa famille alors qu'il suspectait à peine ce à quoi elle ressemblait. Maintenant que sa mère ne leur laissait plus aucun doute, ils le mépriseraient encore plus ! Il murmura un « Désolé Lily, désolé Remus… »_

_« J'EN SUIS MALADE, SIRIUS BLACK ! TU AS TOUJOURS REJETÉ LES VALEURS ET LES IDÉAUX QUE NOUS AVONS ESSAYÉ DE T'ENSEIGNER ! D'INNOMBRABLES GÉNÉRATIONS DE SORCIERS ET SORCIÈRES ONT GARDÉ NOTRE LIGNÉE PARFAITE… MAIS TOI, AS-TU MONTRÉ LA PLUS PETITE MIETTE DE RECONNAISSANCE OU D'ORGUEIL FAMILLIAL ? NOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! »_

_Sirius soupira._

_« JE TIENS POUR RESPONSABLE CE SATANÉ AMOUREUX DE MOLDUS D'ALPHARD DE T'AVOIR REMPLI LA TÊTE AVEC SES IDÉES RIDICULES QUE LES MOLDUS SERAIENT NOS ÉGAUX ! SI JAMAIS JE T'ATTRAPE ENCORE À LUI ÉCRIRE, JE TORDRAIS MOI-MÊME LE COU DE TON SATANÉ HIBOU ! JE T'AVERTIS MAINTENANT JE NE TE PERMETTRAI PAS DE SOUILLER LA DIGNITE DE CETTE FAMILLE EN DEVENANT AMIS AVEC CEUX QUI SONT EN DESSOUS DE NOUS ! TU AS PEUT-ÊTRE ÉTÉ ENVOYÉ DANS UNE MAISON QUI ACCEPTE DE SALES SANG-DE-BOURBES, MAIS TU NE VAS PAS T'ASSOCIER AVEC EUX ! »_

_Sirius fixa l'enveloppe rouge tandis qu'elle s'enflammait. Quelqu'un à la table des Serdaigle applaudit, suivit de sa table entière. Les Gryffondor furent suivit dans le sillage, puis les Poufsouffle. Tous souriaient. James se dressa soudain et le reste de la table le suivit. Une jeune fille à Serdaigle se leva également et se posta devant Sirius. C'était la préfète en chef._

_« Sirius ? »_

_« Oui ? »_

_La préfête en chef, il la connaissait bien, c'était sa cousine Andromeda, une septième année._

_« Félicitation pour ça. »_

_Sirius sourit légèrement._

_« Ça restera entre nous sinon je vais me faire assommer par mes parents. Tu feras croire que je t'ai fais un autre sermon, hein ? »_

_« Promis, Andro ! »_

_« T'avais bien besoin d'avoir cette Beuglante. Il ne te reste plus qu'à emmerder tes parents et a te barrer, comme je songe faire… »_

_« Ah oui ? »_

_« Tu penses sincèrement que je vais rester avec cette ordure de Narcissa et de Bellatrix ? »_

_Elle désigna ses deux sœurs, respectivement en troisième et cinquième année. Sirius sourit largement. Il connaissait la réponse. Bien sûr que non !_

_« Félicitation, Black ! Bienvenue à Gryffondor ! s'exclama James en lui tendant la main. »_

_« Merci ! dit Sirius, en songeant que cette Beuglante ait été la meilleure chose que sa mère ait fait pour lui. »_

_Il se rassit pour manger, sous les acclamations. Quelques jours plus tard, lui, James, Remus et Peter, jurait que quoi qu'il arrive, ils seraient toujours amis._

**Fin du Flash-Back dans le Flash-Back**

_- « Tu n'y a pas cru, répéta James, voyant que Remus était dans ses pensées. »_

_Remus sortit brusquement de ces dernières._

_- « Pas vraiment, avoua-t-il. Je ne vous avais pas dit mon secret. »_

_James sourit doucement._

_« On le refait, alors ? proposa Sirius. »_

_« C'est une bonne idée, fit Peter._

_Les quatre sourirent et apposèrent tous leur main sur celle de Remus._

_« Je jure que quoi qu'il arrive, moi, James Edward Potter, je serais toujours amis avec vous. »_

_« Je jure que quoi qu'il arrive, moi, Sirius Procyon Black, je serais toujours amis avec vous. »_

_« Je jure que quoi qu'il arrive, moi, Peter Dalton Pettigrow, je serais toujours amis avec vous. »_

_« Et je jure que quoi qu'il arrive que moi, Remus John Lupin, je serais toujours amis avec vous. »_

_Ils sourirent._

_« Et puis, dit Sirius. »_

_« Et puis quoi ? »_

_« Tes parents ne t'ont pas abandonné non plus. Ça fait 6 personnes qui t'aiment bien. 7 si on compte Dumbledore qui a tout fait pour que tu entres._

_Remus s'assombrit._

_« Ma mère m'a abandonné lorsque je me suis fait mordre, révéla-t-il. »_

_« Mais alors… Ce n'était pas ta mère, au train ? »_

_« Non. C'était ma belle-mère. La deuxième femme de mon père, en fait. Elle est moldue. »_

_« Oh… dit Sirius. Pas grave. Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir une mère indigne. On est deux. »_

_« Moi, j'ai le père aussi indigne que vos mères. »_

_« Moi mes parents ne sont pas indigne mais on s'en fout ! dit James. Tout ce qui compte, c'est qu'on soit amis… pour la vie. »_

_« Bien dit, ça ! dirent les trois autres ! »_

_Ils se mirent à rire. Pomfresh entra aussitôt dans l'infirmerie._

_« Qu'est-ce que je vous avais dit, vous ? Pas plus de cinq minutes et dans le calme ! Ça fait au moins 10 minutes et je vous ai entendu hurler de mon bureau… Dehors et laissez mon patient tranquille ! »_

_Ils partirent en grommelant contre les infirmières aussi pire qu'une Magyar à pointes couvrants ses œufs. (Harry : Je dirais même pire. J'ai plus apprécié le magyar que Pomfresh qui est passé après pour me soigner. Auteur : Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là, toi ? Harry : Je donnais mon avis. Auteur : Je te rappelle que c'est une fic sur les maraudeurs, alors du balai. Harry : Mais je suis le fils et le filleul de 2 d'entres eux, j'ai le droit, c'est mes parents. Auteur : T'es pas encore né. Ni même pensé. Leur mise en couple n'est même pas pensée, d'ailleurs. Harry : Tu marques un point. Auteur : Alors, du balai le Potter !)_

_Pomfresh, quant à elle, sourit doucement. Une nouvelle amitié venait de commencer… et dans l'esprit de 3 des 4 maraudeurs de première année, une idée venait de germer… une idée consistant à être animagus pour assister Remus lors de ses pleines lunes._

**Fin du Flash-Back**

(N/a : Il paraît que les maraudeurs n'auraient su qu'en deuxième année que Remus était un lycanthrope. Je n'étais pas au courant avant d'avoir fini d'avoir écrit une bonne part du chapitre 3 ce qui a bousculé mon scénario. Vous m'en voyez désolé. J'espère que cela ne vous dérange nullement. Cependant, ils seront bel et bien animagi en cinquième, début de cinquième même !)

_**+ Interlude +**_

James sourit alors qu'il reçut la réponse de Sirius. Il lui répondit.

_Cher Sirius,_

_Merci de savoir que tu es toujours vivant et heureux de savoir que tu vas bien. Tu viens demain ! Je vais aller avertir les parents que tu nr t'es pas échappé ce coup-ci. Sirius, tout le monde apprécie ma mère et sa cuisine, je ne m'inquiéterais pas pour ça. Nymphadora t'accapare ? Oh, Andromeda travaillait. C'est compréhensible. Je voudrais bien y voir la binette, à celle-là. C'est vrai que la Brigade endosse presque le métier d'auror. Et effectivement, je ne te crois pas quand tu dis que tu n'es pas gêné de venir chez moi. Tu y as passé tout l'été, l'an passé, et cette année, tu préfères y être le moins possible pour ne pas déranger mes parents. Mais ils t'adorent et veulent te voir ! Et oui, Remus et Peter seront là ! Et comme je te disais précédemment, elle t'adore et les deux autres._

_Ouais, il y a eu des assassinats chez les moldus. Andromeda doit sûrement avoir ce ramassis de cochonnerie qu'est la Gazette du Sorcier pour que tu puisses le savoir. Je préférerais presque avoir le magasine le Chicaneur, dirigé par le père de Priam Lovegood, que ce torchon… Surtout quand c'est cette idiote de Rita Skeeter qui écrit les articles. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on en est enfin débarrassé, après avoir doublé trois fois ses Aspics… Merci Merlin ! ET NON JE NE SUIS PAS AMOUREUX DE LILY EVANS, CE N'EST QU'UN SIMPLE BÉGUIN ! En passant, Sirius, tu es un pervers. Et non, je ne rêve pas de la marier et de lui faire un marmot. Et je pourrais laisser tomber… Euh, en fait, non… T'as gagné, Sirius, t'as gagné ! Je suis bien amoureux de Lily Evans, content ? Je te déteste. T'as raison pour la mère de Remus, je dois dire, par contre. Je te comprends, ta mère est une salope (désolé du langage). Pour nous, c'est vrai, moi aussi je ne supporterais pas de vous perdre… et je dois avouer que Lily aussi. La petite est métamorphomage ? Tu peux l'apporter demain, dit ? Je veux voir ça ! C'est vrai que t'es spécialiste là-dedans avec ta petite amie. Oh, et Sirius… Arrête de te vanter de tes si beaux yeux entend moi le dire avec la voix d'une de ces idiotes gloussantes et ça te donnera une bonne idée du ton de comment je voulais te le dire commun à une partie de ta famille._

_Prongs._

_P.S. : À demain._

_**+ Interlude +**_

Le lendemain matin, régnait une agitation commune à presque tout les dimanches chez les Potter… Sirius Black venait de débarquer.

« Salut Mr Potter, salut Mme Potter ! Où est James ? »

« Entrain de s'habiller, ça fait que quinze minutes qu'il est levé ! »

« Hey, la marmotte, descend ! »

« Ta gueule, Sirius ! hurla ladite marmotte d'en haut. »

Les parents se mirent à rire.

« James, surveille ton langage ! »

« Oui, maman ! »

Ils pouffèrent à nouveau de rire.

« Au fait, Sirius, qui est cette jolie fillette ? »

« Ma petite cousine. Ma cousine a été appelée en urgence avec son mari au bureau de la Brigade, alors j'ai écopé d'elle. On m'a permis de l'apporter ici, elle sait que chez les Potter, c'est sécuritaire. »

« Ta cousine a été appelé en urgence, tu dis ? »

« Oui, juste avant que j'arrive ! »

PAF !

Un hibou arrive pile sur ces mots et s'écrasa sur le lustre, heureusement très résistant. Le père de James détacha le sceau du message.

« Je suis appelé, moi aussi. Vraiment désolé, chérie. »

« Foutu Voldemort et ses emmerdes, grommela-t-elle. »

Elle l'embrassa. Il transplanna.

« Où est papa ? s'étonna Jamais, arrivant juste après. »

« Appelé. »

« Encore les mangemorts ? »

« Je crois, oui. »

« Hey, Sirius. C'est ta cousine ? »

« Petite cousine pour être précis. »

« Elle a quel âge. »

« 4 ans depuis le 27 février… »

Ils sourirent.

« Si'ius ? »

« Oui ? »

« J'ai faim ! »

La mère de James sourit.

« J'attendais Remus et Peter, mais puisque cette petite le veut, on lui servira en avance. »

PAK !

« Bonjour, Peter ! »

« Salut, James ! Salut, Sirius ! »

PAK !

« Aieuh… protesta Peter. »

« Oups, désolé, je ne savais pas que t'étais là, Peter. »

« Je venais tout juste d'arriver. »

Ils pouffèrent de rire, même la petite.

« Bien, on va pouvoir commencer le déjeuner avec tout le monde, alors ! »

« Hey, Sirius, c'est ta cousine ? »

« Ma petite cousine ! »

« Ça revient au même, dit-il. »

Ils sourirent.

« Bon, qui veut des bonnes crêpes ? »

« Miam ! s'exclamèrent les quatre garçons ! »

« Moi je veux ! dit la petite fille. »

« Tu aimes quoi, dans tes crêpes ? »

« Des fruits et de la crème pâtissière ! »

« T'as de la chance que j'ai fait un voyage en France et que j'adore ça, moi aussi, petite ! Et vous, les gars ? »

« Comme d'habitude ! »

« Bon, bien, chocolat et fruits pour toi, James, miel et fruits pour toi, Remus et du beurre avec du sirop pour toi, Sirius, c'est bien ça ? »

Les gars opinèrent du bonnet.

« Oh, et sirop fruit pour Peter, si je me souviens bien ! »

Ledit Peter acquiesça.

« Bien, dit-elle en faisant un geste de la baguette et commençant à faire cuire ses crêpes. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, un quart de crêpe pâtissière avec des fruits atterrit dans l'assiette de la petite, Mme Potter prit le reste de la crêpe, James eut deux crêpes roulées, Remus trois et Sirius prit cinq bonnes crêpes, c'était ceux qui gavaient le moins alors il en mangeait plus.

« Vous êtes vraiment des adolescents en pleine croissance, s'exclama-t-elle en commençant à manger sa crêpe, alors que les autres avaient tous commencés, y compris la petite. »

« Chest chuper bon, prononça Sirius entre deux bouchées. »

« Sirius, maman elle dit de pas montrer ce que tu manges parce que c'est dégoûtant. »

Il avala.

« Désolé, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte. »

« Quand ce n'est pas ma mère, ni Andromeda, c'est sa fille qui te fait la morale ? »

« Ouais… Et t'as oublié Remus dans la liste. »

« Oh, c'est vrai ! »

Paf ! Remus avait levé les deux bras et leur avait donné une petite claque en arrière de la tête. Les autres occupants de la table se mirent à rire alors que les deux échappait un petit « Aieuh… T'es méchant, Remus ! ».

« Ça vous apprendra… »

Ils rigolèrent.

« Ze peux avoir du lait, siyouplaît ? »

« Bien sûr ! dit la mère de James en allant le chercher et lui servant. »

Ils continuèrent à manger sous les rires et les discussions.

« Bien, maintenant que nous avions bien mangé, dit la matriarche de la maison, que proposez vous qu'on fasse pour s'amuser ou brûler ce qu'on a mangé ? »

« Piscine ! »

« Y a une piscine ? s'intéressa la petite. »

« Ouais, dit James. Tu sais nager ? »

« Non. Mais je veux aller dedans ! »

« Maman ? »

« Mme Potter ? »

« Je sais ce que vous voulez me demander, pas la peine de gaspiller votre salive, dit-elle en souriant. Tiens, petite, dit-elle en métamorphosant un objet tout près. »

Elle lui tendit un costume de bain où il y avait une bouée au tour.

« Ça va tenir ? »

« J'ai appris à nager avec ça, Sirius. »

« Je parlais du sort. »

« Mais oui, il va tenir. J'ai eu Optimal en métamorphose aux Aspics. »

Sirius sourit. Il n'était plus inquiet.

« Bon, le dernier changé sera lancé dans l'eau, lança Mme Potter. »

James se rua vers sa chambre et les autres essayèrent de se trouver un endroit où se changer. Deux minutes plus tard, ils en sortaient, bien habillés, et couraient vers la piscine sous le rire de Mme Potter et de Nymphadora, qui trouvait ça amusant.

« Hey, mais maman, tu n'es pas en maillot, toi ! »

« Je ne me baigne pas. »

« Tu as dit le dernier changé sera à l'eau… dit James en souriant. »

« Mais je ne me baigne pas. »

« Mais tu n'es pas changée, dit James. Les mecs ? »

Les trois autres sourirent sadiquement. Sirius descendit sa cousine des bras de la future jetée dans la piscine et la mit à terre. Il aida les garçons et mena la mère de James à l'eau.

« Vous n'allez pas oser… Non… N'osez même pas. »

« Tu es la dernière changée, maman… Par conséquent… »

Ils sourirent tous sadiquement. Pauvre madame Potter, elle allait subir le sort… du lancer dans la piscine !


	2. Chapitre 01

**Titre** : Les gens heureux n'ont pas d'histoire

**Source** : Harry Potter

**Spoilers** : Tome 1 à 5 voir 6 tout dépendant de ce que contient le tome 6…

**Genre** : Humour, Mystère, Horreur, Romance (enfin, il y a de tout !)

**Auteur** : KaKa La Zen

**Résumé très court parce le site donne qu'un petit espace** : 1977, septième année des maraudeurs. Avec la montée au pouvoir du mage noir, les maraudeurs font bien de s'inquiéter car dans l'ombre, des complots se trament… et certains arrivent à leur but… Voilà une autre année qui ne sera pas de tout repos pour les Gryffondor et leurs proches !

**Résumé très long pour que vous en sachiez un peu plus et surtout parce que je me suis éclaté à le faire** : Mélanger quatre maraudeurs, une préfête en chef à cheval sur les règlements et les trois amies survoltées de la préfête en chef. Rajouter ensuite deux futurs Aurors fous par les Doloris made in Bellatrix, des amis des deux aurors dont un Prewett. Aussitôt, il vous faut rajouter le deuxième Prewett qui s'appelle en réalité Charlie Weasley, les petites sœurs de Remus et Hestia, les petits amis et petites amies de tout ce bataclan là et deux bébés pas encore nés qui foutent le bazar là-dedans. Finalement, pour mettre du piquant, vous mettez une Lily qui déteste James, Peter qui espionne pour le compte de Voldemort, un préfet en chef qui fout la merde avec sa gang de Serpentard, des complots qui se trament et dont certains arrivent à leur but et Voldemort qui fait des siennes avec ses meurtres. Et vous mettez comme décor l'Angleterre en 1977, à Poudlard, avec ses profs et ses élèves. Ensuite, vous servez… et voilà mon histoire !

**Certaines particularités **: Beaucoup de persos inventés mais pour faire une histoire, il ne faut pas inventer, non ?

**Couple :** Y en a trop pour les nommer. Le principal est cependant JP/LE, par contre…

**Disclaimer :** Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être une romancière qui écrit des best-sellers, moi ? Alors tout appartient à J.K. et moi je ne suis qu'une modeste écrivaine de fanfics !

(N/a : Les reviews seront prochainement disponibles sur mon LJ, voir mon Homepage)

Fin du prologue +

_« Hey, mais maman, tu n'es pas en maillot, toi ! »_

_« Je ne me baigne pas. »_

_« Tu as dit le dernier changé sera à l'eau… dit James en souriant. »_

_« Mais je ne me baigne pas. »_

_« Mais tu n'es pas changée, dit James. Les mecs ? »_

_Les trois autres sourirent sadiquement. Sirius descendit sa cousine des bras de la future jetée dans la piscine et la mit à terre. Il aida les garçons et mena la mère de James à l'eau._

_« Vous n'allez pas oser… Non… N'osez même pas. »_

_« Tu es la dernière changée, maman… Par conséquent… »_

_Ils sourirent tous sadiquement. Pauvre madame Potter, elle allait subir le sort… du lancer dans la piscine !_

Chapitre 01 +

« Non ! Non ! »

SPLASH !

« Je vous déteste tous ! hurla-t-elle. »

Les 4 autres se mirent à rire, sachant que ce n'était pas vrai.

« Vengeance ! hurla-t-elle en saisissant sa baguette et prononçant un sort. »

Les maraudeurs sentirent qu'ils se faisaient pousser par une espèce de main et…

SPLASH !

Ils furent aussi mouillés que la mère de James.

« Je vous l'ai retourné ! rigola sa mère. »

« Ze peux tu venir ? demanda une petite voix. »

« Mais si, Nymphadora. Allez, viens ! »

La petite s'assit près des escaliers.

« Tu as peur ? »

« Un peu. »

Elle se saisit de la petite, fit doucement entrer ses pieds, puis ses jambes.

« C'est un peu froid. »

« Normal. Ton corps va s'acclimater assez vite, dit-elle en souriant. »

Tout en disant cela, elle fit distraitement un geste de la baguette et changea ses vêtements pour un maillot de bain.

« Tu veux que je te montre comment nager ? »

« Voui, madame ! »

Elle sourit.

_**+ Interlude +**_

L'avant midi était vite passée, entre piscine et bronzette. L'après-midi, ils étaient encore retournés se baigner et s'amuser.

Splash !

« James ! Sale gosse ! Arrête de m'arroser sinon je vais te punir ! »

« Quelle punition ? Et puis demande à Remus, il va te dire que ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai arrosée ! »

« Si, si, c'est vrai, ce n'est pas lui ! Même Sirius peut vous le dire ! »

« Qui ça, moi ? »

Ce dernier se tourna. Celui-ci était consciencieusement occupé à apprendre la nage à sa petite cousine, qui se débrouillait très bien pour sa première leçon.

« Oui, toi ! »

« Ah, si, si, madame Potter, c'est pas lui, je vous jure, j'ai vu ! »

« Depuis combien de temps que je te dis de m'appeler Marie ? »

« Euh… Un an ? »

« Bien. Quand va tu retenir ? »

« Dans autant de temps, madame Potter ! »

« Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrg, toi aussi t'es un sale gosse ! Pourquoi je t'ai accueilli chez moi, il y a un an, déjà ? »

« Euh, parce que mes parents m'avaient jetés de chez moi et que ma cousine avait des problèmes financiers et ne pouvait donc pas m'accueillir. »

« Il marque un point, maman. »

Splash !

« PETER ! hurlèrent James, Remus, Sirius… et Marie. »

« Oups… »

« On tient mon arroseur, je pense, dit la mère de James en souriant. »

« Oui, d'accord avec toi, maman. »

« On se venge ? proposa Remus. »

« TOUS SUR PETER ! hurla Sirius. »

SPLASH !

Et un Peter calé par ses 3 amis, un. Quant à Marie et à Nymphadora, elles riaient doucement en regardant les garçons.

« C'était pas sympa, les mecs ! dit-il après avoir pris son air. »

« T'avais qu'à pas nous arroser ! »

« Mais j'avais pas fait exprès ! J'suis désolé ! »

« Bon, ça tient pour cette fois ! »

Ils se mirent à rire.

« Vous rentrez, les gars ? demanda Mme Potter. Il se fait tard. Vous avez faim ? »

En effet, il se faisait tard, le soleil déclinait dans l'horizon.

« On arrive dans quelques minutes, m'man ! dit James. Et on meurt de faim ! »

Quelques minutes après que Mme Potter fut sortie avec la petite Nymphadora – qui avait faim elle aussi – pour commencer le souper, ils sortirent tous de la piscine, mirent leur serviette autour de la taille et entrèrent dans la maison.

« Je commençais à me demander où vous étiez passés. »

« On rangeait. »

« Je me disais bien, aussi. Vous voulez à manger ? »

« Je meurs de faim, Mme Potter ! dit Sirius. »

« Je m'appelle Marie, Sirius. Si tu ne m'appelles pas par mon nom, tu n'auras pas comme petite collation les biscuits que j'ai fais hier! »

« Moi aussi j'en veux, Marie ! s'exclamèrent les 3 autres qui adoraient les biscuits de celle-ci, renommé partout dans l'Angleterre comme le reste de sa cuisine, d'ailleurs. »

« Moi aussi, Marie ! »

« Je note, Dora. »

Elle sourit et sortit une douzaine de biscuits. Elle en donna deux à tout le monde, sauf Sirius qui n'en eut pas.

« Et moi ? demanda Sirius tandis que les autres disaient merci à celle-ci. »

« Appelle moi par mon nom et on verra. »

« Je peux avoir des biscuits, Marie ? »

« Bien. Tu as retenu la leçon. »

« Non, c'est son estomac qui a dirigé sa tête ! »

« Vos gueules, les mecs ! »

Ils se mirent à rire. Une discussion animée commença alors que la mère de James faisait à souper pour les adolescents et la bambine, discussion à laquelle tout le monde participa.

« Au fait, Sirius, demanda-t-elle en souriant. Comment va la petite copine que tu avais l'été passé ? »

« Jessica ? »

« Celle qui est métamorphomage. »

« C'est bien Jessica, maman. »

« Il n'a pas changée de petite amie. Bravo, Sirius ! »

Les autres se mirent à rire.

« Moi aussi je suis métamorphomage, dit la petite. »

« Montre nous ça, sourit la maman. »

Ses cheveux blonds bouclés passèrent à noirs et emmêlés comme James.

« Mes cheveux ! s'exclama James. »

« Y sont beaux tes cheveux ! »

« James, tu plais même aux petites ! s'exclama Sirius. »

Il murmura doucement, tellement que sa mère ne l'entendit pas, étant plus loin en train de finir le souper, que la seule personne à laquelle il voulait plaire, c'était Lily Evans.

« En tous cas, c'est sympa, dit Marie en observant la petite. Tu peux les mettre dans des couleurs comme rose ? »

« J'ai pas essayé, fit la petite. »

« Essaie toujours. »

La petite se concentra et ses cheveux virèrent à un doux rose pâle.

« Tiens, c'est la couleur de ta chambre, ça… remarqua Sirius. »

« J'aime bien ce rose là, il n'est pas autant flash que les autres, dit Remus pensivement. Pas comme celui avec lequel les filles s'habillent… On dirait un rose de coucher de soleil. »

Les autres acquiescèrent.

« C'est prêt, annonça Marie, mettant le tout sur la table. »

Ils se servirent.

_**+ Interlude +**_

Le souper s'achevait doucement. Une Dora aux cheveux roses discutait avec James de Bill qu'elle avait vu à sa fête et qui lui avait donné une peluche tandis que Sirius complimentait avec les deux autres une énième fois la cuisine de Marie Potter, qui en était présentement à rougir tout en commençant à ramasser ce qui était vide sur la table et à l'envoyer se faire laver d'un coup de baguette.

PAK !

Andromeda venait d'atterrir chez les Potter.

« Je savais bien que je vous trouverais ici ! s'exclama cette dernière ! »

« Maman ! s'exclama la petite en lui sautant dans les bras. »

Elle la prit et sourit.

« Vous avez passé une bonne journée ? »

« Oui, très bien, dit Sirius. Et toi ? »

« Pas vraiment bonne, comme à chaque fois que l'on se fait appeler, dit Andromeda. Il y a eu des choses suspectes dans les environs de Bristol et on était chargé d'enquêter. On a capturé deux mangemorts… Enfin, moi j'en ai capturé la femme et Ted, le gars. L'imbécile était dans mon arbre généalogique. »

« Bellatrix ? »

« Non, un des cousins d'Evan Rosier. »

Sirius soupira prodigieusement.

« Je sais ce que tu penses, Sirius, mais c'est mon boulot. Pauvre Adélaïde quand même. Je l'aime bien cette fille. Elle manque simplement de courage pour une Gryffondor. »

Elle sourit doucement.

« Sinon, je crois qu'il y a eu une attaque dans la banque moldue de Nottingham avec une centaine de mangemorts. Les aurors y sont allés. »

« On va se croire dans Robin des Bois, grommelèrent Remus et Peter. »

Marie pouffa de rire, James réfléchit et les 3 Black les regardèrent drôlement.

« C'est moldu, non ? Attends, ce n'est pas l'histoire de Robin des Bois et de ses amis, des personnes qui volent l'argent de la ville de Nottingham et des personnes riches y vivant, pour la donner aux pauvres, ça ? dit James. »

« En plein dans le mille, James. »

« Ils sont sympa, dit Sirius. »

« Oui, très. Et ils ne se font jamais attraper. On a un peu plus de chance avec les mangemorts, heureusement. »

Ils sourirent doucement.

« En tous cas, merci de l'avoir gardée encore une fois, Sirius. Déjà que tu la garde la semaine… Et merci à vous d'avoir permis qu'ils viennent les deux. »

« De rien, dit Marie. Ils se sont bien amusés quand même. »

« J'ai appris à nager ! dit Nymphadora. »

« Ah oui ! »

« Ouais ! Dans la piscine dehors ! »

Elle sourit.

« C'est exact. Elle se débrouille très bien pour quelqu'un qui commence. Deux ou trois fois et ça devrait être bien réussi. »

« Je vais pouvoir revenir, dit ? »

Andromeda rougit légèrement.

« Demande à la madame et on verra. »

Nymphadora eut un grand sourire.

« Est-ce que je vais pouvoir revenir, Marie ? »

Andromeda ouvrit les yeux tout grands.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est moi qui lui a demandé de m'appeler comme ça, Mme Tonks. Mais sinon, Nymphadora, tu vas pouvoir revenir à chaque dimanche, sois en même temps que ton cousin. »

« Chouette ! s'exclama-t-elle. »

« Au fait, Mme Potter, je m'appelle Andromeda. »

« Et moi Marie. Ne fais pas comme ton cousin et toujours m'appeler madame Potter, j'ai un nom et il n'est pas pour les cerbères, si je puis me permettre cette expression. »

Andromeda sourit doucement.

« Bien, Marie. Elle s'est bien comportée, j'espère ? »

« Je crois que ça été la plus calme des 5 ! sourit Marie. »

Andromeda pouffa de rire, elle connaissait bien son cousin pour savoir qu'il n'était jamais calme et la seule à pouvoir endurer les 4 maraudeurs en même temps était Marie. Elle-même ne s'y était pas essayé mais projetait de les inviter fin août pour fêter d'avance (et en surprise) la fête de Sirius.

« Merci de vous être occupés de ma fille et ce garnement qu'est mon stupide cousin. »

« Hey ! protesta Sirius tandis que sa cousine rigolait. »

« Bref, on se reverra sans doute dimanche prochain ! Vous venez ? »

« On arrive, s'exclama Sirius, saisissant le sac à dos qu'il avait emporté, contenant quelques jouets de Dora. »

Andromeda tenait le sac de la petite, contenant le nécessaire pour une petite fille de tout juste 4 ans.

_**+ Interlude +**_

Les jours passèrent doucement, les dimanches aussi. Après quelques leçons de nage, la petite batifolait doucement dans l'eau avec seulement des flotteurs sur les bras, c'était bien moins encombrant que la bouée, comme elle avait dit.

Une journée de la dernière semaine d'août, Andromeda fit débarquer Sirius chez les Potter, prétextant une visite chez le médicomage pour la petite à laquelle ils devaient absolument aller.

Elle revint quelques heures plus tard en souriant largement.

« Andromeda ! Ton cousin a décidé de coucher, ça te dérange, dit Marie, avec un clin d'œil. C'est James qui lui a demandé ! »

« Oh non, ça ne me dérange pas du tout, dit-elle en souriant. On se reverra demain après-midi, je reviendrais le chercher à ce moment là. »

« Parfait, dit-elle. On se reverra. »

« Andromeda, t'étais pourquoi à Ste-Mangouste ? demanda Sirius. »

« Je t'ai dit, pour Nymphadora. Tu le sauras demain. »

« Ok. »

Elle s'en alla chez elle.

_**+ Interlude +**_

Le lendemain, Andromeda arrangeait avec énergie sa maison pour fêter les 18 ans de Sirius comme il se doit. Elle avait tout arrangé avec Marie pour ça et tout allait marcher comme sur des roulettes.

Arriva donc en début d'après midi Remus et Peter, qui avait avertis leurs parents, suivis aux talons de quelques autres amis de Sirius et sa petite amie, bien sûr. Il ne manquait que Sirius… et James, qui le retenaient avec Marie chez lui.

Les autres l'aidèrent à tout finir et ils s'écroulaient quelques instants après, souriant, sur tout endroit libre possible.

Ils étaient beaucoup. Il y avait bien sûr Remus et Peter mais aussi tout ceux de la septième année, soit également Frank Londubat, Fabian Prewett, Simon Thomas et Jonathan Lozier, puis Alice Meadowes, la petite amie de Frank et ses deux amies, Stéphanie Gardiner et Leila Ben Salam.

Il y avait ensuite Lydia O'Sullivan pour compléter le tout. Andromeda se souvint qu'elle était amie avec Adélaïde, Lily Evans – le béguin monstre de James dixit Sirius – et d'une certaine Hestia Jones.

Malheureusement, ces trois dernières ne pouvaient pas venir, l'une était en Espagne pour vacances (Lily), l'une était retenue pour des raisons qu'Andromeda connaissait bien et la troisième avait un gros empêchement, mais avait envoyé son cadeau par hibou comme les 2 autres.

La plupart de ceux-ci avait traîné leurs petit(e)s ami(e)s dans le tas pour un grand total de 18 personnes, si tu ne comptais pas James et Sirius, qui n'était pas encore arrivés. Selon ce que Remus lui avait dit, en plus des 3 filles, il manquait la petite amie de Simon et le petit ami de Lydia… ainsi qu'évidemment le petit ami d'Hestia et celui d'Adélaïde bien que lui, il était préférable qu'il reste où il est.

Donc, finalement, il ne manquait que Lily, Hestia et Adélaïde, ainsi que James et Sirius.

Pop ! James venait de transplanner, suivit de Sirius.

« Comment ça il fait noir ? s'inquiéta-t-il alors que James était nonchalamment appuyé sur le mur. »

Une lumière sortit de nulle part et soudain…

« SURPRISE SIRIUS ! crièrent-ils. »

Boum ! firent les fesses de Sirius sous la surprise en écrasant à terre.

On entendit quelques rires.

« Bonne fête en avance, cher cousin ! dit Andromeda en souriant. »

« Bonne fête Padfoot ! s'exclamèrent James, Remus et Peter. »

« Bonne fête mon pote ! s'exclamèrent les gars. »

« Bonne fête, camarade, déclarèrent en souriant largement les filles de septième année de Gryffondor. »

« Bonne fête, Sirius ! déclarèrent les garçons de leur année. »

« Bonne fête, mon chéri, s'exclama une fille aux cheveux bleu avant de lui décocher le baiser du siècle. »

Une bonne minute plus tard, si ce n'est plus, ils se lâchèrent.

« J'ai bien hâte de voir ton mariage ou son anniversaire pour voir si tu lui rends mieux ! pouffa James. »

« J'ai bien hâte de voir ton mariage à toi avec Lily, moi ! »

James rosit.

« J'ai rien dit ! J'ai rien dit ! »

Les autres pouffèrent de rire.

« Parlant de Lily, où elle est ? »

« Voyage en Espagne avec ses parents… »

« Sympa. Et Hestia ? »

« Aucune idée, je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle depuis un simple « Je vais bien, je vais tout te dire à la rentrée » datant de six jours. »

Sirius fronça des sourcils.

« Elle t'a tout de même envoyé un cadeau, dit Andromeda. Il est sur la table. Bon, avant de manger, je pourrais savoir tous les noms, ici ? Je vais vraiment me mélanger, c'est Remus qui a écrit les lettres… »

« Pas de problèmes ! dirent-ils. »

« Je veux juste savoir le nom des petites amies de Peter, Fabian, Jonathan et les petits amis de Stéphanie et Leila. Les autres, je sais pas mal leur nom, je pense. »

« Moi, c'est Peggy Benson, je suis à Poufsouffle. Je suis la petite amie de Peter. »

« Moi c'est Dorcas Meadowes. Je suis la sœur jumelle d'Alice et je suis à Serdaigle. Petite amie de Fabian. »

« J'avais deviné pour le fait que tu sois jumelle, ce n'est pas difficile. Serdaigle ? »

Elle acquiesça.

« Sympa. Moi aussi, j'y étais. »

« Moi, c'est Cora McKinnon. Je suis à Poufsouffle. Petite amie de Jonathan. »

« Moi, c'est Karim Patil, Serdaigle. Petit ami de Leila. »

« Maxwell Park, je suis à Poufsouffle. Petit ami de Stéphanie. »

« Le tour est fait, je pense. Il y a donc, dans cette pièce 12 Gryffondor, 4 Serdaigle et 4 Poufsouffle. Je me trompe ? »

« Non, je pense pas. »

« C'est parfait de vous mélanger comme ça, je trouve. Bon, je vais faire à souper, pendant ce temps-là, faites ce que vous voulez. Mais faite attention, c'est un quartier moldu ici, alors pas de magie. Si vous voulez en faire, restez à l'intérieur. »

« Oui, madame. »

« Et mon nom est Andromeda. J'ai à peine 6 ans de plus que certains, alors. »

« Vous n'avez que 23 ans ? s'exclamèrent certains. »

« Depuis quelques jours seulement. »

« Mais si, ça me revient ! Vous étiez la préfête en chef lorsqu'on était en première année, vous étiez à Serdaigle ! s'exclama Karim. »

Andromeda sourit.

« Bonne mémoire, dit-elle. »

« Maman, j'ai faim ! »

« Mais oui, Nymphadora, je vais faire à manger… »

« C'est votre fille ? demanda Peggy. Elle est mignonne. »

« C'est ma fille. Elle a eu 4 ans en février. »

« Mais alors… Vous n'aviez que 19 ans quand vous l'avez eu ! »

« En fait, je ne les avais même pas ! sourit Andromeda. »

« Vous l'avez eu en sortant de l'école, alors, dit une fille aux cheveux roux. »

« En fait, je suis tombée enceinte d'elle en mai. J'étais encore à l'école à ce moment là. Ça aurait fait un scandale si l'école aurait été au courant, non ? La préfête en chef est tombée enceinte du gardien de l'équipe de Quidditch des Poufsouffle ! »

Ils pouffèrent de rire.

« On parle de moi ? s'intéressa une voix masculine. »

« Papa ! »

« Salut Dora ! s'exclama-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Tu as fait quoi de bon ? »

« J'ai aidé maman et les autres à préparer l'anniversaire de Sirius ! »

« C'est gentil. J'ai été accaparé par le chef de la Brigade, c'est pour ça que je suis en retard, en passant, dit-il. »

Andromeda sourit doucement.

« Tu es là, c'est ça qui est important. Bon, moi, je vais faire à souper. »

Elle disparut dans la cuisine et Ted la suivit. Nymphadora resta avec les ados – enfin, adulte, supposément, selon la loi sorcière et pour Sirius, pratiquement la moldue aussi – pour s'amuser.

« Le souper est prêt ! s'exclama Andromeda alors que Jessica et sa fille était en plein duel de métamorphomagie, c'est-à-dire qui consistait à changer de couleur et de longueur de cheveux le plus vite possible. Sympa les cheveux jaunes en passant. »

Les autres se mirent à rire et ils allèrent tous dans la cuisine pour manger.

_**+ Interlude +**_

La soirée était bien avancée. Andromeda s'était arrangée pour laisser sa petite à Marie, bien ravie de la garder et la petite ravie aussi (elle adorait Mme Potter) et un des ados – elle ignorait lequel – avait ouvert une bouteille de firewhisky et la passait à la ronde.

« J'ai une chose à vous dire, dit doucement la jeune femme. Premièrement… Est-ce que tout le monde a apporté l'argent que je lui ai demandé ? »

« Ouais, dit Frank. C'est quoi la surprise ? »

Andromeda sourit.

« Certains ici doivent connaître les boîtes de nuit moldues, non ? »

Sur la vingtaine de personnes présentes, plus de la moitié se tournèrent, surpris.

« On va aller en boîte ? s'exclama Jessica, qui était moldue (même si elle était métamorphomage, d'ailleurs, ses parents savaient le fait qu'elle était sorcière depuis l'apparition de ses pouvoirs). Super ! »

« Ouais ! dit Joëlle, sa meilleure amie et la petite amie de Remus. »

« Une boîte ? Je ne veux pas m'enfermer dans une boîte, moi ! dit Fabian. »

« Mais non, tu ne seras pas enfermé dans une boîte ! soupira Jonathan. Une boîte de nuit c'est un endroit où des jeunes adultes dansent et boivent tout la nuit ! »

« Ça doit être chouette, alors ! s'exclamèrent les autres. »

« Très. »

« Par contre, jurez moi que jamais, mais jamais vous direz ça à vos parents, sinon je charge Sirius de vous faire subir le même châtiment qu'il fait subir aux Serpentard et je vous envoie tous une Beuglante… »

Les adolescents opinèrent du bonnet.

« Bon, je peux savoir vos noms complets, dates de naissance et tout le bataclan ? Pour les mettre sur la carte, je veux dire. Bon, Sirius, pas la peine, toi je sais que c'est Sirius Procyon Black… »

Ils acquiescèrent. Elle en fit donc au nom de James Edward Potter, Remus John Lupin, Peter Dalton Pettigrow, Frank Aaron Londubat, Fabian Charles Prewett, Simon Gabriel Thomas, Jonathan Alexander Lozier, Lydia Alysson O'Sullivan, Alice Angela Meadowes, Leila Ben Salam, Stéphanie Bianca Gardiner, Jessica Réjane Angel, Joëlle Sara Voitou, Dorcas Anna Meadowes, Cora Elise McKinnon, Karim Amar Patil et Maxwell Hunter Park.

« Bon, tout le monde a sa carte ? »

« Ouais ! »

« Bon, bien, je transplanne et vous me retrouvez. »

Elle transplanna, rapidement suivi des ados. Ted arriva finalement en dernier, il avait barré la maison.

Les ados inspectèrent les lieux, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait auparavant. Ils constatèrent qu'ils avaient atterris dans une ruelle.

« Bon, vous venez ? demanda-t-elle. »

« On arrive ! »


End file.
